


Kara's Regret

by LenaLuthor15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthor15/pseuds/LenaLuthor15
Summary: "I thought you were different, but you're exactly like your brother. It was my mistake to trust you, you are a Luthor afterall."





	1. The argument

Lena was exhausted as she reached her home, her body felt like it was in shambles. She unlocked her penthouse apartment and dropped her keys and coat on the kitchen counter before pouring herself a glass of her favourite scotch.

Kara's words were still fresh in her mind and she held back tears as she started drinking straight from the bottle, she couldn't believe that Kara had said those things to her after everything she has done for her, after all this time Kara still didn't trust her.

_Two hours ago._

_A furious Supergirl came crashing through Lena's Lcorp office after receiving a text from James saying Lena knew how to make kryptonite. Lena was standing near a vault with her back facing Supergirl._

_"I thought you were different, but you're exactly like your brother. It was my mistake to trust you, you are a Luthor afterall," kara said as she grabbed Lena's arm to turn her around._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" lena said as she pulled her arm away from the girl of steel._

_"You lied to me when you said that the kryptonite you used was Lex's but it was yours because you know how to make it, what were you going to do with it Lena? huh? tell me? Were you going to kill me?" Kara seethed getting into Lena's personal space._

_"I made it to protect Sam from Reign, if I had told you that I had figured out a way to make kryptonite you wouldn't have trusted me just like right now..._

_"Save your lies Lena, Mon El was right, you are bad news."_

_"Excuse me? you would rather trust him than me? and what lies are you talking about Supergirl or should I call you Kara?"_

  _"You know who I am and you still made kryptonite," Kara started moving away from Lena and towards the balcony._

_"Are you even listening to yourself right now? you sound like the world's biggest hypocrite," Lena said getting angry at Kara's behaviour._

" _You are evil like your family, goodbye Lena. I don't ever want to see you again," Kara said and flew away leaving a broken Lena Luthor behind._

Now here she was all alone in her apartment, drinking herself to death and wishing that she hadn't screwed up her friendship with both Sam and kara.

A week later-

Kara had finally defeated the worldkillers but not without the price of sacrifice, Sam had killed herself to protect Ruby from Reign. The guilt of loosing both Lena and Sam was getting too much for Kara. She regretted not listening to Lena when she tried to reach out to her even after their big argument last week, she refused Lena's help and now Ruby has lost her mother.

On the other hand Kara was happy too because Mon El had decided to stay with her and leave Imra.

They were currently in Kara's apartment making out when Kara's phone started ringing, she ignored it and went back to kissing Mon El.

A few hours later she woke and checked her phone. Her entire world came crashing down as she read what Alex had texted her.

" _Kara where the fuck are you, did you see the news? Lena is in the hospital, call me back ASAP."_

_"Kara you need to get here right now, she's in critical condition."_

_"Call me back Kara."_

_"I'm sorry, she's dead."_

She fell down on her knees and started sobbing, she couldn't believe Lena was dead, she changed into her supergirl costume and within seconds was standing in front of Lena's hospital room.

Her sister hugged her from behind as she saw Lena's lifeless body lying on the hospital bed.

 Lena Luthor was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the story. I'm not much of a writer and it's my first time writing fanfiction so any suggestions or criticism is much appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, until next time- Shay.


	2. Regrets and Realizations

It has been three weeks since Lena's death, Kara was an absolute mess. She broke up with Mon El feeling too guilty about ignoring Lena when she needed her the most.

_Three weeks ago-_

_Lena was passed out on her couch when her mother along with some Cadmus agents came to abduct her after hearing the news that her daughter could create kryptonite by herself. She had gotten a rather interesting visit from a very concerned Mon El who told her about her daughter's newest discovery._

_She took Lena with her to Cadmus._

_Hours later when Lena woke up, she found herself tied up to a chair with hundreds of wires attached to her body._

_"Well, well look who decided to finally wake up," said Lillian walking into the Cadmus lab she kept Lena in._

_"If you wanted to see me so badly, all you had to do was call, are these theatrics necessary mother?" Lena said smirking. She would not give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her nervous in front of her._

_"Considering the last time we met, you handed me to the police, I was left with no choice my dear. Now let's get to the point shall we? I heard that_  
_you know how to make kryptonite, I need you to make some for me," Lillian said sternly._

_Lena laughed loudly at that and said in her most cold and detached voice " I would rather die than make kryptonite for you."_

_"I knew you were going to say that, let's see if I can change your mind," Lillian said pressing a button on a remote which she took out from her pocket._

_Suddenly shocks after shocks went through Lena's body, she felt her brain go numb and her heart was beating very slowly, it seized her entire body and left her shaking and thrashing._

  
_She gritted her teeth in pain but didn't scream. So what if Kara stopped believing in her, she would never hurt the woman she loves even if she has to die to protect her._

_Lillian tortured her for hours and left her when she passed out from the pain._

Kara woke up to the sound of her door unlocking, she peeked from her couch to see Alex letting herself in her apartment.

"You can't hide here forever Kara, you gotta get up and face the world at some point, people are wondering where supergirl has gone to," Alex said as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I don't want to be supergirl anymore Alex, I have let everyone down, I let Lena down. I was so horrible to her Alex, oh my God, the things I said to her, I was so, so horrible," Kara broke down sobbing.

"You know this might sound harsh, but someone needs to tell you this, Kara I love you, you are my sister, but you are also an asshole. Did you know she died saving you? Lillian kidnapped her and tortured her to death asking her to make to kryptonite, but Lena refused to do so. That woman has stood by you at your worst and she has been there for you when you needed her and what did you do? You blamed her for trying to save you, she came to me weeks ago after the argument the two of you had and she told me that she made kryptonite to use on Reign so that Reign doesn't get a chance to almost kill you again. Lena loved you Kara, and you broke her heart, the least you can do is stand up for her and stop moping around because that's not going to bring her back," Alex said looking directly into her sister's eyes.

Kara sat there blinking rapidly, Alex was right, Kara was an asshole. She made the biggest mistake of her life and lost the woman she loved.  
She started screaming, her heat vision burned through the ceiling.  
She was inconsolable, she didn't know how to live without the woman she loved, she had realized in the last three weeks that she was in love with Lena. If she had a chance she would spend her entire life making upto Lena but she had lost that chance.

"There's one more thing you need to know, Kara it was Mon El who told Lilian about Lena, he told her that Lena could make kryptonite, he's the reason Lena died," Alex said holding Kara in her arms.

 "I'm going to kill him, how could he do this to me, to Lena..."  Kara said getting up but was stopped by Alex.

"You don't need to go anywhere, we caught him earlier and he's locked in a Deo cell. What you need to do is think about your actions and fix your mistakes, you need to understand what you have done wrong sister. Love is the most wonderful thing in this world but loving the wrong person might just destroy you for good. Mon El has always been ignorant towards you, he always blamed you, emotional abuse is also a thing Kara. You need to think, I'm going to leave you alone now. You gotta do the right thing kara, for Lena," Alex said going towards the door, after hugging Kara one last time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the story. I'm not much of a writer and it's my first time writing fanfiction so any suggestions or criticism is much appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, until next time- Shay.


	3. Forgiveness is the key to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally returns and apologizes are exchanged.

A knock on the door woke Kara up, it was insistent and loud. She almost forgot to use her X-ray vision to check who was on the other side but as soon as she did her feet started moving without her permission, she was a woman possessed. She opened the door and almost fell on her knees as she locked eyes with the woman she loved. Lena was standing on the other side looking apprehensive like she felt like she was intruding on her but when she saw Kara she broke, they both broke down.  
It was unknown who was the first one to initiate the hug but they soon found themselves wrapped up in each other.

After several moments Kara and Lena separated from one another but they didn't move far.

"How are you here right now?" Kara asked once the shock of seeing Lena again faded off.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you the short version..."

"As you know my mother kidnapped and tortured me for days, on the fifth day of my captivation I managed to steal a phone from one of her goons and I called Jess. She rescued me but I knew mother would not let me get away so somehow Jess and I managed to get a dead body of my look alike from a hospital, I can't give you more details about it right now but I decided to lay low till Lillian was caught," Lena explained.

"Lena, why didn't you come to me? I know I have been the worst of friends but I could have protected you, Lena I would kill for you..."

"You would never kill someone no matter how bad that person is and that's one of the things I love about you, but I did come to you. I saw you with Mon El, you two looked busy so I thought I shouldn't intrude. Jess was kind enough to help me out these past couple of weeks. I should give her a raise sometime soon..." Lena rambled off.

And all of a sudden Kara broke down sobbing. She was soon embraced by the youngest Luthor.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry Lena. God I'm so horrible I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Kara spoke in between her sobs, clutching Lena's back.

"Shh... baby it's ok, it's ok..." Lena said stroking Kara's back.

"We both made mistakes Kara, it took almost dying for me to realize that I wanted one more day, just one more day to spend with you, to tell you everything that I've wanted to tell you for a while."

"And it took me thinking you were dead to admit to myself that I've been blindly in love with you for ages, I love you Lena Luthor, I'm all yours," Kara said falling on her knees in front of Lena.

"I love you too Kara Danvers..."

"Come on get up Kara..."

But Kara refused to get up.

"What are you doing love? come on get up," Lena asked perplexed.

"I'm giving myself to you Miss Luthor, I'm all yours."

Lena gently pulled her up and kissed her forehead.

"And I'm all yours Miss Danvers."

And then they kissed.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the story. I'm not much of a writer and it's my first time writing fanfiction so any suggestions or criticism is much appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, until next time- Shay.


End file.
